


Oh Boy

by heelo (woo_sahh)



Series: Arlo/John Collection [2]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Relationship Reveal, Toxic Societal System
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo_sahh/pseuds/heelo
Summary: Arlo and John are openly in a relationship, which goes again all rules of the hierarchy. The school is shocked. Why is the King playing around with a lowly cripple? Can't he see he's being played? A few members of the student body decide to take the issue into their own hands.Or, John gets targeted by his classmates.
Relationships: Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary)
Series: Arlo/John Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587637
Comments: 26
Kudos: 357





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh boy."

John said, running his fingers through his dark locks. He was trying very hard not to outwardly cringe. In his other hand he held his phone and scrolled quickly through a thread of comments. His phone had been buzzing nonstop with notifications from Seraphina a few minutes before.

"What?" questioned the blond. The two were sitting side by side on two desks that had been pushed together. They were in an empty classroom, like most days. It was the one of the few places they could be together undisturbed.

John didn't answer. He just bit his lip and gave his phone to the other.

"John, what?" He asked. Whatever John was looking at must have been important, or shocking at the very least.

Arlo looked down at the screen and scanned a few of the comments:

" _HOLY SHIT!! IS THIS REAL??_ "

" _smh arlo is such a hypocrite_ "

" _ **@miamia** ngl this is kinda hot…_"

" _All of you are insane, this is clearly staged._ "

Arlo made a face and scrolled faster. He had half the mind to reply to some of them. The nerve of these people.

"What are they talking about?" he stopped scrolling and looked at John.

"Look at the picture they're commenting on."

Arlo clicked out of the comment section and instantly made the connection. There, posted by a profile called wellston.callouts, was a picture of Arlo and John. The quality of the picture was exceptionally good and clearly displayed the king himself and the supposed cripple holding each other tenderly while sharing a passionate kiss.

Despite the severity of the situation, Arlo couldn't help but think that the students denying it was them were stupid.

"Shit."

Arlo handed back John's phone and checked his own. They shouldn't have been so careless in public. Several users tagged and mentioned him in the picture.

" _ **@arlo** yo, you just got caught lmao_"

" _ **@arlo** umm hello?? you gonna say something?_"

" _Please tell me this isnt real! **@arlo** I love you!_"

" _GIRL **@remi** , you really letting @arlo mess with a cripple?_"

" _ **@arlo** if yall gonna date, you should post more pictures. I need content_"

He turned off his phone and let out a long sigh. The empty classroom was suddenly too quiet and the artificial light too bright. He could feel the beginnings of a headache. He knew he should have regulated those accounts.

Arlo felt something nudge him. Taken out of his thoughts, he looked over. John was staring at him.

"Honestly, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner. We had a good few weeks of peace." John chuckled, trying to keep the situation light. He could sense the mood shifted.

Arlo gave a small smile back, "Yeah." He appreciated John's attempt.

"Well, your damn hierarchy sucked anyway." John leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "I say fuck 'em. Lets do what we want."

The appreciation faltered. Arlo gave him a stern look, "The hierarchy exists for a reason, John. How about you cut the shit and reveal your ability."

It was John's turn to frown. Arlo knew his views regarding his own ability. Like hell he was going to change his habits just because the dumbasses at his school made a revelation.

"No."

"John, look. It was fine when no one knew we were together, but now we're out in the open."

John shot back up.

"I don’t care! It shouldn't matter," he exclaimed.

"But it _does_ matter. You don't understand, you'll be putting everyone-"

"Arlo, please." John cut him off and peered up at him. No longer visibly annoyed, John looked tired. "You know what would happen if I revealed myself. I- I don't know if I could handle that," John mumbled, hunching over, "Can we please just try?"

Arlo stayed silent. If he kept up with the illusion of dating a cripple, it would severely affect all that he worked to build over the past few years. The student body would be shaken, enough even to revert it back to when Rei was king. His credibility would be on the line, but so would their relationship.

_John, you always make things so complicated._

Arlo swallowed his concerns, "Fine." They could try.

John looked up, astonished, "Really?"

"Yes," Arlo squinted at him. He knew he was making a mistake. "You're lucky I like you."

John smiled and pecked his cheek, "You're lucky I like _you_."

The blond leaned back and smirked. "Alright, now that we've established that, I'd like to make another thing clear."

John raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Arlo pointed at the raven's hair.

"No more hair gel. I won't tolerate dating a total dork."

"Hey!" John playfully shoved him. "There is nothing wrong with the gel."

"You're just lying to yourself. Besides" -he scooted closer so that their thighs were touching- "I like your hair like this. It makes it easier to grab."

Arlo demonstrated his statement by darting his hand to the back of John's head to grab his hair, then quickly pulled him into a chaste kiss.

John closed his eyes and broke the kiss, pulling Arlo's hand from his hair into his own hand. He squeezed.

"Arlo. This will work. It'll be fine."

Arlo leaned his forehead on the other's.

"I know."

They both knew it wouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thirsty for more content, so I'm making it myself.


	2. Chapter 2

High-tiers are taught to strive to be perfect. They're taught that the masses will eventually look up to them, so they need to be the image of excellency. They're also taught to look for that excellency. John is the closest person to a ten Arlo has met so far. How is he so close to what Arlo is looking for and yet so far?

The way John acts is strange. Why would a god-tier pretend to be a cripple? Arlo supposed it would be to prove a point. John did detest the hierarchy, maybe it was a protest.

Regardless of what Arlo didn't know, he _did_ know that John was kind. That he knew how to help Arlo when he was stressed or overwhelmed. That he was an optimistic and determined individual. Arlo also knew that shit goes down when he gets angry enough.

His attitude was admirable and refreshing. It was almost enough to justify the avoidable situation they were in now. Almost.

Arlo was really doing this. He was really going along with John's stupid plan. Even if John's plan was stupid, he did agree to it. Maybe he was the idiot.

He glanced at the teen beside him. John was walking as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if someone without an ability was supposed to be matching the strides of a King. He could practically see the smirk on John's neutral face. The move they were making was bold and was bound to cause more of an uproar than the photo did.

Arlo pulled his eyes away from his boyfriend to look around. The students in the crowded hallway were either giving the two disgusted looks or openly gawking at them. A few had their phones pointed at the pair. All the work he put into enforcing the hierarchy over a few years was unraveling in a few hours. He wondered when the situation was going to escalate.

Clearing his swimming mind of its thoughts, he kept his chin up and pace confident. Arlo even glared back at a few of the students, to which they responded by immediately looking at the ground. His reputation may be taking a hit, but he was still King and one of the most powerful students in the school. He wasn't going to put up with the blatant disrespect.

Arlo's death stares stopped when John cut in front of him to go to his locker.

"See? Not so bad, right?" John asked while turning the combination lock on the locker. His voice was a little low. Maybe he wasn't so fond of the attention.

Arlo crossed his arms.

"Right…"

John paused and looked at him for a moment, then he suddenly smiled.

"Hey," John softy grabbed his chin and tilted his face down, "They're not gonna mess with you, you've proven yourself a hundred times over." He leaned up and planted a kiss on Arlo's lips. "It's fine."

Ignoring the gasps around them, Arlo's stoic mask cracked and he felt his face flush slightly.

Turning his attention back to his locker, John pulled out a few notebooks then slammed his locker shut.

"I'm goin' to class. I'll see you later, alright?" John flashed him an encouraging smile and turned to walk away.

Arlo quickly followed him. "I'll walk you there."

"You don't need to-"

"I want to," Arlo stated firmly.

John simply nodded and continued walking.

After all, John was right. He did prove himself. No one was going to mess with him, but the same can't be said for the other teen. He may not be able to prevent John from going through with this dumb plan, but he can prevent some of the hurtful consequences. Arlo saw how most of the dirty looks from the students were directed at the raven. John just painted a bigger target on his own back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, time flies. Also, this story will probably be kinda sad, just a warning lmao


End file.
